Frenzy
Frenzy is a supporting character in Transformers (2007). The smallest Transformer to appear in the film, he is shorter than most humans and infiltrates human military and government facilities by transforming into compact devices. During the events of the film, he infiltrates the US government mainframe in order to locate the Decepticons' missing leader Megatron. History Frenzy first appears aboard the presidential aircraft Air Force One, disguising himself as a portable stereo system. Sneaking into the plane's lower decks, he was able to hack the government mainframe and plant a virus, disrupting global communications. Though his digital incursion was intercepted by Maggie Madsen, Frenzy succeeded in acquiring vital data pertaining to the Decepticons' mission: Megatron was on Earth and had found the Allspark, but their exact location remained unknown. Frenzy was then discovered by Secret Service agents and killed them before going back undercover in his boom-box disguise. When Air Force One landed, Frenzy escaped via the landing gear and then rendezvoused with Barricade. He shared his new intel with Barricade, suggesting that they intercept a human designated as "LadiesMan217" who was in possession of an item of interest: a pair of glasses inscribed with Cybertronian symbols. These glasses were believed to hold the coordinates of the Allspark and so the two Decepticons made haste to acquire their target. Two days later, Barricade and Frenzy found Sam Witwicky, the young human known online as "LadiesMan217". When Barricade attempted to capture the human and his girlfriend Mikaela, he was stopped by the Autobot Bumblebee. Bumblebee took the two humans and fled, but Barricade pursued them. He eventually caught up to them and attacked Bumblebee whilst releasing Frenzy to attack the humans. As Frenzy went for Sam, Mikaela grabbed a reciprocating saw from a junk pile and swung at Frenzy, smashing his body to bits. However, Frenzy's head was modular and separated from his mangled body, though Sam then booted the diminutive Decepticon across the junkyard. Frenzy was beaten and humiliated, but still alive. Before Sam and Mikaela left the junkyard with Bumblebee, Frenzy's head scanned Mikaela's cellphone and transformed into a duplicate of it, planting himself inside Mikaela's purse. He remained hidden while Bumblebee took Sam and Mikaela to meet the rest of the Autobots as well as when the kids were taken into custody by Sector 7. When the kids arrived at Hoover Dam, Frenzy saw that both Megatron and the Allspark were being held there. After using the Allspark cube to regenerate his body, Frenzy began thawing Megatron out of his cryogenic slumber and summoned the other Decepticons. Death As Megatron and Starscream went to assist the rest of the Decepticons in securing the AllSpark, Frenzy remained at the dam to tie up any loose ends. When Agent Simmons, Secretary Keller, Maggie and Glen Whitmann ran to an ancient storage room to try and get a Morse Code message to the Air Force via shortwave radio, Frenzy followed. While Glen jury-rigged outdated machinery to send the messages, Simmons and Keller tried to shoot the diminutive Decepticon. Frenzy made it into the room via the air ducts and sent a series of flying blades at the humans. One, however, ricocheted madly across the room, and took out most of Frenzy's head. With a muttered "oh shit," Frenzy collapsed. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Transformers (franchise) Category:Transformers (2007) Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Died In Battle Category:Accidental Deaths Category:Comedic Deaths Category:Death by Decapitation Category:CGI Characters